This invention relates generally to gas turbine generators, and more particularly to small-scale gas turbine generators, also known as microturbines.
A turbine generator converts stored chemical energy into electrical power to charge a battery or to run an electricity-consuming device. Turbine generators typically combust a chemical fuel such as natural gas, propane, gasoline, or diesel, which heats a working fluid such as air that flows through a turbine. This airflow through the turbine transfers energy from the air into rotational mechanical energy, which drives a generator that converts mechanical energy into electrical energy. Gas turbines are commonly used in stationary power plant facilities, where economic considerations motivate turbine design choices. Hence, many turbine generators are bulky, heavy, and expensive. These characteristics are disadvantageous for vehicular applications, where ideal turbine generators are light, compact, powerful relative to weight, and suitable for mass-production.